


unexpected

by Grace_xxIOU



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Bottom Aaron Hotchner, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hotch Whump, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Team as Family, The BAU Team - Freeform, Trauma, Trauma Recovery, Whump, bau, hotch assaulted, hotch attacked, hotch noncon, hotch raped, team helps hotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_xxIOU/pseuds/Grace_xxIOU
Summary: Hotch gets attacked walking home one night and tries to hide it from the team.





	1. Chapter 1

Jack needed cold medicine. He barely the sniffles but Hotch was convinced that it was going to turn into more than that. So off he went, to the convenience store three blocks away at 11 pm to get cold medicine.  


On his way out the door, his phone began ringing in his pocket. Pausing, Hotch pulled it out to check the caller ID. He never stopped getting spam calls, did he?

Suddenly, a sharp pain erupted from the back of his head. His eyes lose focus and the cell phone slipped from his hand. The world swayed and he was soon on the ground. Hotch could feel arms dragging him back into the alleyway. Attempts to swat them away were fleeting as he had no coordination.

His tie came off first. It was knotted tightly behind his head effectively gagging him. He could feel the hands at his belt next, pulling it away. Hotch groaned, reaching out to stop them. His hands were yanked behind his back and bound at the wrists, the buckle twisted so he couldn’t loosen it without outside intervention.

The fog in his head was clearing up now, he quickly put together what was happening as he felt the hands on his now bare legs.

“Don’t scream.” The breath was hot in his ear as the person behind him rested their hands on either side of his head.

The pain was like nothing he’d ever felt before. The guy had gone in dry and it was like he was being split in two. He kept pulling out almost completely before slamming himself back in. Hotch could feel the blood slipping down his thighs and the tears slipping down his face.

A warm feeling began spreading in his stomach and he began to cry harder. With every spike of pain came a spike of pleasure as the guy pounded into his prostate. He could feel his dick grow hard beneath him in spite of everything.

“See, you do enjoy it.” The man began licking his neck as he quickened his pace. The man above him suddenly shuddered to a stop before pulling out of the FBI agent.

“I’ll take care of you, pretty boy.” The man’s hand was around his cock as he jerked him to completion. Hotch barely even made a sound. He undid the belt around his wrists and Hotch waited until his footsteps left the alleyway before even trying to move.

Sharp pains were spiking up his spine as he turned himself over and pulled up his pants. He slowly removed the tie around his mouth and put it back around his neck. Leaning heavily against the wall, he pulled himself up. Hotch gathered his now cracked cellphone and the discarded bag of medicine for his son and began to limp home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotch had been in his office all day, which to be fair, was not unusual but it was the way he’d come in this morning that had sparked Reid’s attention. He walked in late muttering some excuse about Jack being sick and promptly went up the stairs closing the door and shutting the blinds.

“Do you think Hotch is okay?” He’d rolled his chair over to Emily’s desk as she kept glancing up as well with a similar expression.

“He’s probably just worried about Jack, I wouldn’t think too much into it.” Emily turned back to her paperwork hinting for Reid to do the same.

JJ was stood on top of the bullpen, “Guys, we’ve got a case.”

  
******************************************************************************

Aaron Hotchner was a mess. He’d gone home last night to find Jack sound asleep. He spent at least an hour in the shower just trying to clean any trace of what happened away from him and it still felt as if he hadn’t scrubbed himself enough. Logically, Hotch knew that it was a stupid thing to do. He should have called Jessica to come over and watch Jack while he went straight to the hospital. The guy probably had every disease in the book and it wasn’t like he used a condom.

Something stopped him though. He pictured the faces of his team and his son when they discovered what happened and he couldn’t stomach it. He didn’t want anyone to know ever, he’d deal with it himself.

Hotch was fighting not to wince as he sat down ready to hear about the case. He was in a room full of profilers and he knew that one little thing could completely give him away. He could sense Reid already on edge from his lack of greeting this morning. He just wanted to rush into his office in order to be alone and didn’t realize his mistake until after he’d done it.

“There have been three bodies found over the past couple of days…” The details of the case continued to flow out of Garcia’s mouth and Hotch could clearly see the gruesome images of the victims on the screen but he just couldn’t focus. He probably had a concussion.

“Hotch, you good, man?” Morgan was waving his hand in front of his face.

“Yeah, sorry, long night.” Hotch caught Morgan and Reid share a look behind his back but he couldn’t muster enough energy to care. He just wanted to go to sleep and never wake up.

Hotch grabbed the file out of Garcia’s hand on his way out the door and headed to the jet.

  


******************************************************************************

The six-hour flight took a toll on Hotch. He didn’t want to keep getting up and walking around for fear of raising concern from the others but sitting for so long was killing his back. When they finally landed in Montanna, he was one of the first off the jet.

He went into FBI mode pretty fast, running on automatic, giving out orders in order to find the killer. Hotch figured out on the plane that someone was going around and stabbing blonde women. They gathered that all the women most likely resembled someone close to him like his mother or sister.

The case was over within two days. He’d been right, they all looked like his mother.

“Come on everyone, it’s been a long one, let’s get something to eat,” Morgan called from the front of the police station they were set up in. Hotch didn’t want to go. He wanted to focus on a case so he could keep his mind from wandering. He didn’t want to be in a crowded restaurant with a bunch of noise or be squished in booth feeling trapped. Despite this train of thought, his legs still carried him to the black SUV and off they were to a local burger joint.

Emily, JJ, and Morgan got on one side of the booth leaving himself, Reid and Rossi on the other. He managed to convince Dave to go in first but Reid argued about leg room. The kid was too tall for his own good. Hotch sat down in the middle, across from Emily as Reid squeezed in beside him. Hotch had to push himself farther against Rossi to allow the young doctor to fit.

He was surrounded on both sides by two men who were taller than him. He could feel the heat radiating off their bodies and it only sparked memories of him. Rossi’s cologne was suffocating and it was all he could smell. His stomach churned and he couldn’t fathom eating anything at that moment. He ordered a small plate of fries only gaining a small glance from JJ before the attention was moved to Reid.

As the six of them sat, eating and talking, Hotch began to relax. This was fine, these were his coworkers, his friends and he trusted them.

It was all fun and games until Spencer knocked over the water glass. The table burst into a whirlwind of chaos as Hotch, Morgan, and Reid tried to mop it up with napkins while the girls nearly cried laughing.

“Here, pretty boy, I’ve got it.” Hotch froze. Morgan wasn’t even talking to him, he knew that but the name was still a punch in his gut. He was suddenly hyper-aware of how trapped he was in the booth, Rossi’s cologne overtook his senses once again. Everything was too loud and he could feel himself begin to shake.

“Move,” He half whispered to Reid, willing him to get out of the seat so Hotch could run to the bathroom and puke his guts out. Reid either didn’t hear or was just ignoring him as he continued to try and help Morgan clean up the mess.

“Reid, move.” He was getting desperate now. He really felt like he was going to be sick and it was suddenly getting very difficult to breathe. Spencer still didn’t react and Aaron’s fight or flight response kicked in. He nearly shoved Reid to the floor before rocketing out of the booth and over to the men’s room. He heard the laughter cease behind him as the team realized something was wrong. Shit.

He was on his knees, heaving as he tried to bring up what little he’d consumed that day when he heard the door swing open.

“Aaron? Are you okay?” It was Dave, he could always tell when he was lying.

“ ‘m fine, I think I just caught what Jack has.” He hoped it would be enough to deter him.

“Are you sure?” Why couldn’t he just let something be for once?

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” Flashes of memories bombarded him and his breathing sped up again. His arms were weak beneath him and he couldn’t think straight. Hotch heard Rossi come closer to the stall as well as Morgan and Reid file in the men’s room after him.

“I know it must be enjoyable to listen to me throw up but we didn’t have to make this a party.” He knew they knew he was trying to get them to back off. His voice was shaking as he held back tears and there was no humor in his tone.

“Hotch, what’s going on?” That was Reid’s voice, he sounded scared. Hotch felt bad for literally knocking him on his ass.

“I’m fine, Spencer.” As soon as he said it he knew he was caught. He never called Reid, Spencer. The stall door rattled and he could see Rossi’s shoes outside it.

“Aaron, open this door.” He was really shaking now, he wasn’t sure if this was a part of the panic attack or if the wound had somehow gotten infected. All plausible options.

“Please, just let me be.” He was begging now, great. He could feel the hands all over his body, touching him, not going away. He couldn’t escape, the breathe was hot in his ear as the man panted above him. He could feel him pressing into his body as he violated him. Sharp pains arose in his arms and his head pounded. He had curled up in a ball on the floor, he couldn’t get air.

A loud band echoed through the bathroom and he felt the door crash into his back. Morgan must have kicked it in. He didn’t want them to see him like this. He was a pathetic mess. He couldn’t stop crying and more importantly, he couldn’t breathe.

“Hotch, I need you to focus on my voice, okay?” That was Spencer, Spencer was safe, right? He’d help him?

“Can’t breathe,” Hotch made out.

“Yes you can, just take it slowly. In and out.” Reid’s voice was soothing and soon his breathes slowed to a normal pace. He could feel the adrenaline leave his body and he continued to shake. His arms hurt and as Spencer helped him sit up he saw why. He had angry red scratches all up and down them some of which were bleeding. He could see the deep bruises around his wrists where the belt as tied them together and he knew the men on his team were staring at them as well. Hotch knew that if his shirt were to come up they’d also see the handprint shapes on his hips.

He was crying and sweating and was beyond pale. The memories were still coming and he could still feel the phantom hands along his sides. There was no hiding this one from the team now.

They walked out of the bathroom and out to the SUV’s. Emily and JJ had already paid and were waiting outside. The car ride back to the jet was silent.

At least ten minutes went by as everyone sat around the jet waiting for the next person to bring up what had just happened. It seemed Reid was the brave one.

"Hotch, we’re not stupid, something is obviously going on and it has been for a few days now. What happened?” He was worried, they all were. Their concern was so glaringly obvious he wanted to shout at them to back off and mind their own business.

“I- I can’t. Please, I’m fine just drop it.”

“Hotch, man, we just watched to have a pretty big panic attack, you’re not fine and we’re not just gonna drop it.” Morgan was another one to always push his nose where it didn’t belong, actually, all of them were if he was being honest.

“What happened, Hotch?” Emily placed her hand on his shoulder and he immediately flinched away.

“I was stupid, I should have been paying more attention to my surroundings but it was late and I thought it might have been Jack calling and I stopped and he just came out of nowhere and-” He was breathing fast again as he remembered.

“Hotch, breathe.” That was Reid again. “Who came out of nowhere?”

“I didn’t see his face. He was behind me and he hit me over the head with something. I think he was waiting, I don’t think for me specifically because he didn’t know my name but just for someone in general.”

“Okay, so he hit you over the head, then what happened?”

“He took me to the back of the alleyway-”

“Wait where is this happening at?” JJ cut in.

“Outside the convenience store near my house. I needed cold medicine for Jack.”

“Keep going, Hotch.” That was Reid again, it was like a game of tennis trying to follow who was talking.

“He took, off my tie first, to gag me. I tried to push him away but I couldn’t get my arms to work. My head was still spinning.” He paused for a moment before continuing. “Then- then he took off my belt to tie my arms behind my back and well- then he uh…”

“He uh what?”

“He raped me.” Spencer’s sharp intake of breath made him cringe. He didn’t want to look up to see their faces. He could see Morgan step to the other end and nearly punch the wall in his peripheral.

“Did you go to a hospital?” That was Dave, of course, he’d ask that.

“No?”

“We need to get you to a doctor!” Spencer was frantic now.

“I don’t need a doctor, I’m fine.”

“Hotch, this guy could have so many diseases…”

“I know, Reid, I just- I can’t.”

“We’ll all be here for you, Aaron. You won’t have to do this alone.” Hotch looked up at Dave’s words. He saw the faces of his team, his family, and he finally felt safe.


End file.
